The Red Poapu
by HoodedEnigma73
Summary: When Sora & co. are captured by "The Crimson",and Kairi is the only one who knows of the happenings,how far will she go to rescue her "best friend"? Please, R&R!(SoKairi) 4th chapter coming SOON!
1. The Adventure Continues

* * *

Disclaimer-I don't own any of the licensed characters or settings of Kingdom Hearts. Sorry I messed up on the chapter it is My Fanfic instead of the actual chapter name. This is my first attempt at a fiction, I hope you like it. Enjoy!  
  
The Red Poapu  
  
CH.1-The Adventure Continues  
It had been a year since Sora sealed the gates to Kingdom Hearts. The past two years had been extremely eventful. Sora had become so much more powerful, but so had the darkness. Sora, looking for his beloved friends, and Donald and Goofy searching for the noble king,fueled their quest.

Sora entered the tent; it was unsatisfyingly warm inside. "Donald, I discovered another block," Sora's voice was now deeper from the past two years. He plopped an engine looking gummi-block on the floor of the enormous tent.

"What kind of piece is it?" Donald asked. Goofy stood up and trotted over to the gummi block. He brushed the sand off of the block.

"Ah, it's that there flux capasitator!" Goofy announced, lifting it up. The gummi ship had crashed on a desertous planet. The whole group could sense the darkness on the planet, and they knew they had to stop it.

"That means we need one more piece. The most important one, the batter- watchit." Donald said, getting up from his sketches of the gummi ship. "We need to find it swiftly. For once we have a lead on the king! Come on let's go!"

"How do you expect to find it? It's most likely covered a lot of sand and debris!" Sora explained.

"Come on, Sora, there is no hurt in tryin'," Goofy said cooperatively. Sora then agreed and exited the tent with the oblivion and oathkeeper at his waist. Sora had been training in dual key-blade wielding, but the concept seemed impossible. Sora mounted his chocobo; they had caught them the previous day; Goofy mounted the other chocobo and Donald joined him.

The chocobo sprinted up a dune of sand; from this dune you could see all. The heat seethed from the sand, it wasn't wise to go out at this time of day. They ventured on; every step the chocobos took seemed like an hour. Soon after an eternity, they got to another massive dune. Sora lept off his chocobo. "We've searched this far before. The block can't be far!" He paused; his brain couldn't comprehend it, "Is that...Kairi?"

"Whatcha talkin' bout, Sora?" Goofy scanned for the young girl, named Kairi.

"Th...there she is, Kairi!"

"Sora, the sun has gotten to you!" Donald quacked. Then Kairi vanished into the ripples of heat.

"I miss her so much. I...I guess you're right, Donald. Let's go," He admitted slowly, just realizing how much he longed to see Kairi. Without notice something was in the sky, watching Sora. It glided to its master.

The crow-like heartless landed on the shoulder of a non-existent one; the ones who dress in black trench coats. He fed the heartless something from his gloved hand. The heartless squawked and squeaked vigorously. "Ah, is this so? Go; rally the others. Tell them to attack swiftly and subdue the duck and the dog, leave the one with the key-blades to me. Go!" The bird-like heartless fluttered away.

"They say you look so much like me. I guess I will see; won't I?" The hooded man said to himself, under his breath. He began to chuckle, "This will be so much fun!"  
  
Hope you liked it. Thanks to ShadowKairi, for her help with getting my fiction on the site (thirteen and still don't understand the technology). Please R&R (flamesare allowed). Thanks for reading, Youkai Boy

* * *


	2. The Battle For The Block

Disclaimer- I still don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or settings and this goes for the rest of my chapters. I noticed that my last chapter was a bit short and hope to make-up for that in this chapter.  
  
CH.2-The Battle For The Block

They explored the sand valley-as they called them-for the remaining block. Sora sensed that getting off the planet wouldn't be a simple search-and- find ordeal. The chocobos were getting exhausted, so the gang stopped for a rest.

The chocobos fell asleep for a short while. "Damn it, why did this have to happen now? We find a lead to the king and we're stranded here? Why?" Sora screamed into the sky, a bead of sweat racing down his face.

"Goofy, do we have any water left in the canteens?" Donald asked eagerly, ignoring Sora. Goofy opened his canteen and flipped it, nothing, not even a drop. He did the same to Donald's and then Sora's. A single drop remained in Sora's; it fell to the sand and was emmidiatly sucked into the ground. "Uh...we're otta water!" Goofy said, scratching his head.

"We need to find that block and get to somewhere with some water!" Sora said, fed-up with it all, as he sprang onto his still sleeping chocobo.

Suddenly, there were loud stomping footsteps on the other side of the dune, which they were resting on. Sora's chocobo, just awaking, squawked and hurtled over the dune of sand and to the next sand-valley. Sora's mouth dropped open wide.

"G...Goofy, D...Donald!" Goofy and Donald mounted their chocobo quickly. Then it scrambled over the hill.

"Um...Sora, I think I'a...wet my'self!" Goofy said sounding embarrassed. This statement was inappropriate, yet somehow appropriate. For when they reached the top, they saw heartless. Not just a few, but as far as the eye could see.

"How are we supposed to get through this? It'll take a miracle!" Sora said astonished at the amount of heartless. None of them had ever seen so many heartless in the same place.

"Should we turn back?" Donald asked, more like pleading with his companions.

"No, this is where the block is! They know we need it!" Sora said bravely. "They would come to our campsite! It wouldn't matter, though, we would be dead from dehydration, anyway!" Sora readied his chocobo, unholstered both of his key-blades, and murmured, "Let's go!"

They started at a slow jog and then picked up the pace. Going as fast as a chocobo can manage, they rushed the front-line of the black lake (the heartless). All seemed calm. The calm before the storm starts.

Sora, with his two key-blades, ran through the many heartless cutting them apart, two at a time. He had destroyed-what he thought-was one to two hundred of the black beings. He looked around worriedly, he couldn't see or hear Goofy or Donald. Caught off guard, a behemoth heartless threw his chocobo. Sora landed in the soft sand, only it didn't feel so soft. With the chocobo's wing injured, it ran about frantically; it escaped over the dune they had passed earlier.

"Donald! Goofy! Where are you?" Sora quaked.

"Sora, HELP!" Donald and Goofy shrieked in unison. Sora turned to see Goofy and Donald surrounded by blackness. All the heartless were slowly forming around Goofy and Donald. They hadn't even destroyed a third of the total amount of heartless.

Sora ran to help, and screaming, "Hold on! Hold on! I'm coming!" Suddenly, out of nowhere, a man with a black trench coat on appeared in front of Sora. Sora ran into him, and fell backwards onto his back out of panic. The man didn't budge. "Who are you?" Sora asked defiantly.

"They were right, you're like a clone of me, when I was younger!"

"What are you talking about? Let my friends go!"

"I still have to hand you over to _him_, even though you look so much like me," the man said. Sora tried to pass him, but the shell wouldn't allow this.

"I don't know what you are, who you are, or what you're talking about, but I do know, I will get to them! Even if I have to force you to move!" Sora screamed, pulling both, the oathkeeper and the oblivion, rashly.

"Why don't you just come peacefully? You will see your friends soon, anyway. "Never" Sora rebeled.

"Why do they always have to go by force?" The man murmured sarcastically. Sora charged, both key-blades swinging wildly. The shell then, quickly, unsheathed his own key-blade, and caught both of Sora's key-blades in mid- swing. He then forced the two key-blades into the air, caught the oblivion, and then screamed, "Firaga!" This then sent a flaming ball zooming out of the shell's key-blade; the fire collided with the oathkeeper and knocked it out of reach. The non-existent one put the oblivion to Sora's throat.

"Will you come now?" The non-existent one chuckled.

"What do you want with my friends and I?"

"I need to offer you to the crimson! He said that I would be rewarded greatly for the capture of the greatest key-blade master of them all," The shell explained as Sora called the oathkeeper to the hand behind his back, without notice.

Meanwhile, Goofy and Donald were in a large barred cage. A darkside heartless was carrying them to somewhere they did not know of.

"Donald, where do you think Sora is? Shouldn' he have been here by now?"

"I dunno, but I think we've finally found the end of our journey," Donald murmured sadly.

"Don't say that Donald! I'm sure Sora will save us."

"Do you think that I could blast off the bars with my spare?" Donald revealed a wand he hadn't used in a year or two.

"You'd have ta give it yer best shot, but...Donald look!" For once Goofy sounded serious. Donald turned; there was an enormous hole in the ground, as if someone were mining. The most amazing part, however, was that it was a city, not just a city, a heartless city. In the middle of this city was a great tower, not made of stone or brick, but of dark matter that seemed liquid like.

Populating this great kingdom was many more heartless than on the battlefield. "Uh, Goofy, there are probably about ten-million heartless down there! What are we gonna do?"

"I dunno!" Goofy hit his head on a bar of the steel cage. The darkside, and all the other heartless, were going into the city. They were doomed.

The non-existent one still had Sora by the throat. Sora had a plan. With the oathkeeper, he swung the tip to the non-existent ones stomach and yelled, "Stop!" The non-existent one froze in time. Sora took the oblivion and started running. The non-existent one broke free from the spell. From behind the non-existent one zoomed behind, and hit him on the head on the head with his key-blade.

_Remember, you are the on to open the door..._

He heard as he fell to the sand, unconscious. "That wasn't that fun," The shell said gathering the key-blades.  
  
Hey! Is anyone out there? (Frowns) Oh well, I'll keep writing. Please, I beg of you R&R! I would enjoy any reviews! Just let me know somebody is reading! Stay tuned for the next chappie!


	3. Tidus's Precious Gift

A/n-Thanks to Kintora and Chaos2489, my lone reviewers, for reviewing, of course. Hopefully I can get more reviewers. Anywho, sorry to any anonymous reviewers that tried to review and were not able. I, being new to this, didn't realize that I had it set in my settings to disable the action. Thanks for reading; here it goes!

CH.3-Tidus's precious gift

Kairi awoke, "SORA!"

"Kairi?" Her mother said timidly. "It was just a dream,hun!"Kairi had just awoken from a vivid and surreal dream.

"Sora he's...he's in trouble!"

"It was just a dream! Kairi, settle down. Sora has been gone for almost two years now!" Kairi fully awoke. She sat bolt upright.

"I...I have to go, I have to do something," Kairi pulled on some decent clothing over her pajamas. She jogged out of her room, down some stairs, through her front door, and out into the Destiny Islands beach. It was a beautiful sunrise, the sunny sky a plumish orange. The sun washed away the troubles of the past night.

"Sora...I promise I will help you, anyway possible. Just hang on!" She began to weep; She was the first one to the pier. Tidus walked over to comfort her. Her warm tears falling into the crystal blue water, he said, "What's wrong, Kai?"

"It's Sora, I can't feel him anymore. I think he's in trouble." "What kind of trouble?"

"He might be...I can't say it!" Kairi wiped her tears, but it didn't help; the tears kept coming.

"Sora was," Tidus paused, "like brother. Could you help him?"

"I don't know." "Kairi, have you heard the legends?" Tidus sat down on the pier, beside Kairi.

"What legends?"

"That if you preserve a poapu for five years...you get this," Tidus pulled out a glorious bright-red paopu fruit.

"Tidus?" Kairi said astonished, through her tears.

"I've been saving it for the right moment, when I found the right girl and all, ya know? But it seems that your need is greater than mine." Tidus gave Kairi the beautiful fruit. She finally had hope again, her tears stopped, and she smiled.

Tidus got the shivers, as Kairi looked him the eye, her blue eyes glimmering. "Thank..."

"Do you really love him? I mean, with all your heart?" Tidus interrupted.

"I...I think I do," Kairi looked down at the fruit.

"Do you remember the legend? When two people share one, it has the effects of a regular poapu only it has amazing powers. If Sora was...well, dead or near death you could save his life! Not only that, but if it is true love, you are supposed to be forever and your hearts become one. However, if it's not true then both of you will never love again, and Sora will die."

"Tidus, thank you, I'm going to try my best!" Kairi hugged Tidus's neck. His cheeks became a rosy-red.

"What is this? Tidus and Kairi, sharing an intimate moment, ya?"

"Shut up Wakka!" Tidus said; his cheeks still red.

"So are we gonna play blitz-ball or just sit 'ere?" Wakka asked as Kairi pocketed the poapu. Tidus stood up.

"I'm game!" Tidus snatched the ball away from Wakka.

"I have things to do," Kairi said. 'Like trying to find a way off of this island.' She thought looking around.

"Good luck, Kairi!" Tidus said; him and Wakka ran off. Kairi thought hard. "Of course, the door!" Kairi rushed to the secret hideout. She crawled in. She walked to the drawing of her and Sora. "I'm coming for you, Sora!" She walked over to the door. 'How am I supposed to open a door without a key?'

She banged on the door with her fist. "Why does it have to be so hard? Open!" She stomped, frustrated. "Fine! I'll hack you open!" Angry and frustrated, she crawled out of the secret-place. She stood up from her crouched position.

"Watch out, Kairi!" Wakka screamed as Kairi was hit in the head with a rogue blitz-ball. She fell back onto the ground. Then she saw Wakka, Selphie, and Tidus staring down at her.

She got up from a cold, hard floor. "What am I doing here?" She mumbled to herself; staring into deep-blackness.

_You wish to see Sora?_ A disembodied voice asked.

"Who are you?"

_You will soon see. Your story begins as another is_ _coming to a close._

"Are you talking about Sora? I won't let him die!"

_This is not for you to decide, but... you may be able to_ _help._

"How? I can't even get out of this world!" She looked at the floor, there was her face; she was on top of a large pillar.

_ To be a princess of heart is to have great will. Put your will to_ _the test. Believe in yourself, and believe in Sora. You may have the ability to turn one_ _ending story, and a beginning story, into a never-ending one._ With that she woke up.

"...Uh..." She sat up right and rubbed her head.

"Are you okay?" Tidus asked worriedly.

"Yea," She got up. She had only been out for a couple of minutes. She crawled back into the secret place.

"Hey, come inside for a while!" Selphie insisted. Kairi ignored her. Wakka shrugged his shoulders and picked up the blitz-ball.

"Believe in myself and in Sora?" She sat down. She sat, lost in endless thought. 'What to do? Who was that voice? I wonder if Sora is okay.' She had a million questions and no answers. She started to cry, "No! I have to be strong!" She mumbled to herself; she stifled her tears. 'Believe in Sora and believe in yourself, ay? Oh, how I wish my life were normal!"  
  
A/N- I'm sorry for the late update. I am an extremely slow typist, and also very lazy. Hope you enjoyed the chappie! Oh and sorry for the odd indenting (can't get used to the editing system). Please, R&R!


End file.
